


Superhero

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [120]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in a purple cape, Cas is a superhero, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff, M/M, and his number one power is being adorable, okay maybe a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe. Lose the cape." </p>
<p>"But Dean! I want to be a hero!" </p>
<p>"You're already my hero, Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

Dean’s first thought upon seeing his angelic husband streaking around in nothing but a bright purple cape is, _I am never letting him watch a superhero movie again._

 

The next is something along the lines of _Gabriel is going to kill me_ because he’s pretty sure that the purple fabric had belonged to Gabriel’s Egyptian Cotton sheets before Cas repurposed, redyed, and redecorated it and there’s no way the archangel is even going to raise his voice at his little brother for it, which leaves the entirety of the blame to fall squarely on Dean’s shoulders.

 

Dean’s third thought about the cape is that _it’s fucking hideous,_ because apparently God had beaten the archangels with the artistic talent stick so hard that there was absolutely _nothing_ left for the littler angels. The cape looked like a three-year-old and a puppy had gotten together to throw glittery puke interspersed with glow in the dark stars at it until they deemed it sufficiently ruined.

 

“Babe, lose the cape,” he begs, silently hoping that Cas will stop running around like a deranged headless chicken for long enough to listen to him.

 

“But, Dean!” Cas whines, still prancing around like the little unicorn he is, “I want to be a hero!”

 

Dean smiles and manages to pull Cas down into his lap on one of the angel’s dizzying spins around the room. “You’re already my hero, Cas.” 


End file.
